The Adventures of Childhood
by curlycarly113
Summary: What if star trek was all a game made up by some very imaginative children...on earth... All human Spock ... In the 21st century! this is my first story so bear with me if the summary isn't good. it will sound better...
1. Chapter 1

**_Star trek: the adventures of childhood_**

What if star trek was all a game made up by some very imaginative children...on earth... All human (Spock)... In the 21st century!!!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek... only in my head... where i lock Spock and Edward Cullen in a room together and Edward curls up in a ball in the corner because he's afraid of Spock's weird green blood :P hehe.**

* * *

"Beam me up, Scotty"  
"aye, Jimmy"  
"Scotty. I told you. I'm captain Kirk!"  
"But you call me Scotty!"  
"Well you're not captain!"  
Jimmy and Scotty were having another one of their fights.  
"Jimmy, why do you always get to be the captain?" bones asked (whined). He always wanted to be captain.  
"Because your bones! You're the doctor! We need a doctor! And you know that if I'm doctor I'm just gonna end up killing people"  
Jimmy always one this battle, but he let bones have a bunch of special privileges, being the captain's best friend.  
"Spock! Where are you?" Jimmy called. Spock was lying in the grass they were all playing in.  
"I'm getting into character. Captain". Spock always took their games a little too seriously.  
"Yes, commander," Kirk said to Spock. "See this is why Spock is my first officer," Kirk said to bones and Scotty.  
"you know, sometimes I think he's actually is half Vulcan," bones whispered to Jimmy and Scotty.  
"My Vulcan ears heard that," Spock said standing up and continued, "So where were we?"

* * *

Bear with me on my writing... I admit I'm not a good writer, but i have a lot of ideas, most of the time I get ahead of myself in my head :P so I hope i can keep up with this story, 'cause I really like it, and I hope all you guys do too! Thank You a billion for reading!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Star trek: the adventures of childhood_**

What if star trek was all a game made up by some very imaginative children...on earth... All human (Spock)... In the 21st century!!!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek... sadly... but on the other hand... if I did own Star Trek... *Goes off to plot what I would make the characters do... hehehe* (I'm gonna steal Spock though... just warning you all) :P**

* * *

"So where were we?"

"Scotty was just about to beam me and bones up cause the Klingons are chasing us," Kirk answered.  
"Transporting, captain," Scotty said, starting their game again. They stepped into the transporter room that was made of cardboard boxes the boys had brought for there came as parts of the ship.  
"Good job mister Scott. Full speed. Warp a billion. Shields up. Is there anything else I'm forgetting?"  
"Phasers," Spock spoke up.  
"Fire the phasers at the Klingon ships."  
The boys were running around the field acting out their game.  
Across the park, Nyota Uhura and Hikaru Sulu were playing. Sulu was playing with a toy plane while Uhura was writing her alphabet in the sand.  
"Nyota, why are you writing you're ABC's?" Sulu asked.  
"Cause I just learned how to read. My momma says I'm learning really good to."  
"Why would you wanna learn? It's stupid."  
"It's not stupid. It means I'm smart. Smarter then you!"  
"Smarter than me? You're a girl!"  
That did it for Uhura. She may look like a little girl, but you don't wanna mess with her. She tackled Sulu and held his plane above her head while sitting on him so be couldn't get it. "what did you say about me being a girl?!"  
"Nothing. Girls can be smarter than me. And you are smarter than me," he said unwillingly and added, "and stronger. But please don't hurt my plane."  
Uhura got off him and gave him back his plane.  
"And by the way. I don't like the name Nyota anymore. It sounds too girly."  
"But it's your name"  
"call me Uhura. That's my name too."  
"Ok," Sulu reluctantly agreed, not wanting to be tackled again. He looked across the park to see the group of boys running around a bunch of boxes playing with each other.

* * *

Thank You all for all the positive reviews on my first chapter! I'm definatly gonna try to add new chapters as much as possible... as soon as I figure out how to work this thing :P I think I'm getting the hang of it... maybe...

stay tuned for more!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Star trek: the adventures of childhood_**

What if star trek was all a game made up by some very imaginative children...on earth... All human (Spock)... In the 21st century!!!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek... but I am the proud owner of a Chekov Action Figure!!! Best buy ever (from 5 below)!!!**

* * *

Sulu looked across the park to see the group of boys running around a bunch of boxes playing with each other.

"I wonder what they are playing."  
"Well why don't we find out," Uhura said standing up and walking toward them with Sulu following her.  
The boys saw the two walking toward them and stopped what they were doing.  
"Spock. Hail the intruders. Ask them what their business is," Kirk said.  
Uhura and Sulu were clearly confused. They weren't intruding. And they could hear him. Why did they have to be 'hailed'?  
"Just play along," bones whispered to them.  
"Ummm," Sulu said. He wasn't sure what to say but he said," I'm Hikaru Sulu and this is Ny---"  
"Uhura. My name is Uhura!"  
"What? They don't have last names from where you're from," Kirk asked, being as cocky as he could for only being 5 **[A.N: they are 5-6 years old. They're going into kindergarten. I'm sorry I'm not good at keeping age believable.] **  
"Uhura is my last name."  
"So they don't have first names where you're from..." to which Uhura just rolled her eyes.  
Kirk, going back to being serious asked, "what's your business here?"  
"We wanted to know if we can play," Uhura answered.  
"You! Play! You're a girl!" Kirk teased.  
"What? Are you afraid you're gonna get cooties or something?" Uhura was ready to pounce and now Kirk realized who would win between the two of them in a fight. It was not looking good for him.  
"She's strong. And smart. I wouldn't mess with her," Sulu whispered to Kirk, and added, "she can read." neither Sulu nor Kirk could read, so Kirk was impressed.  
"Ok. I guess I can use more crew. Welcome aboard the starship enterprise. I'm Captain James T. Kirk."  
"I'm Leonard McCoy. But my name is too long. Call me Bones. I'm the chief medical officer," Bones said, gesturing toward his first aid box which held a bunch of Band-Aids of the power ranger and teenage mutant ninja turtle variety.  
"I'm Montgomery Scott. Engineer. But everyone seems to call me Scotty," Scotty said.  
"And this is Commander Spock. My first officer," Kirk spoke up.  
"Captain. I believe I can speak for myself. I'm Spock"  
"he's half Vulcan," Kirk spoke up.  
"Vulcan? What's a Vulcan?" Sulu asked.  
"I guess we didn't explain fully. We're part of the United Federation of Planets. And a Vulcan is an alien from the planet Vulcan," Kirk answered, "So Uhura... you can read... so you can be our new communications officer! and Sulu..." Kirk sees Sulu's toy plane, "You can be our pilot!"  
They all got situated with their new crew members and continued on with their game.

* * *

Sorry about that ending... I was rushed...

but no need to fear, Chekov is coming in the next chapter! yay!!!

**BTW. I like reviews :P they encourage me to write more!  
and if anyone has any suggestions please let them out!!! I'm always welcome to ideas!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Star trek: the adventures of childhood_**

What if star trek was all a game made up by some very imaginative children...on earth... All human (Spock)... In the 21st century!!!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. I do not own Spock. However, I am Spock... :P ok you got me, I'm not Spock, but my username on Sarmy is Spock :P (Sarmy is Sylar's Army -from heroes- but also Zarmy for Zachary Quinto -who plays sylar, and also plays Spock in Star Trek:2009- :P)**

* * *

And BTW. I'm sorry for not posting is such a long time. I was gonna do it during winter break, but I got busy with other things, and then I had midterms in school. ugh... But thats over now and im full of new ideas. (You'll hear more at the bottom but now, read the damn story :P)

oh and ignore my horrible grammer and capitalization and such. half way trough i got tired of trying to be correct. it was beginning to compromise my writing.

* * *

The Chekovs had just moved into to town with their 4 year old son Pavel, from Russia. Pavel Chekov was exceptionally bright for his age. Pavel and his father were walking around their new neighborhood when they got to the park and his father told him to go play with the other kids.  
Chekov spotted Kirk and his crew playing in all the cardboard boxes and made his way to them. They looked older then him but he was so intruiged with what they were playing.  
"Uhura. What are you picking up?" Kirk said, although Chekov didn't know who Kirk was, he knew Kirk was in charge.  
"A forgien object. It a little boy, captian," uhura pointed to Chekov, "aww. He's so cute. Can we keep him?"  
Kirk just rolled his eyes. He thought he was getting use to having a girl around, but then uhura has to say something all girly and throw him off.  
"what's your name, kid?" Kirk asked.  
"pavel chekov, uhh captian," chekov said because he heard uhura call Kirk that. "my family just moved here from Russia. I'm going into kindergarden."  
"kindergarden? how old are you, kid?"  
"4. sir"  
"4! boy you're just a little kid!"  
"and what are you?" chekov retorted, "5?"  
"and a half", kirk came back with.  
"i like this kid", bones spoke up,"if he has the guts to stand up to jimmy, hes cool in my book."  
"you know what chekov, i like you too. would you like to join the crew of the enterprise?"  
"uhhh," chekov was happy he was already making freinds, he looked over to his dad he was talking to other parents at the park. "sure, i'll join."  
"great. Chekov, you are now our... navigator. welcome abored."  
Chekov was introduced to the crew and there games continued, with Chekov fitting in perfectly.

and there is our enterprise crew memebers... more of their story to come...

* * *

**ok. sorry that was short. but dont worry the storys not over yet. im gonna tell you that the next chapter theyre having their first day of kindergarden, but i need all your opinions on something. im gonna make captain pike the kindergarden teacher, but i always think of kindergarden teachers as being women, so should i make it Ms. pike?  
and also. as much as you get use to the name Spock, its not really a real name, for earth people at least, and in this story spock is human, so i was thinking about giving spock another name, hed rarley use it, but for now im thinking of sticking with spock, the more important matter is last name, cause spock doesnt have a last name, but humans do... so... any ideas? all i can think of is something stupid like vulcan :P**

**on another note. i have another idea for another star trek story that i want to start soon. so i might take a break from this for a little while. the story is called "frozen in time" and ill give you a little summary now: charlie harris, a 16 year old girl-genius from the 21st century, developed a machine to freeze your body for long amounts of time, and tests it on herself, awaking 250 years in the future when the enterprise had just been all fixed up from Nero and all that stuff, and is about to depart on a new journey. being the prodegy from the past that she is, she is granted access to travel on the enterprise, where ever it goes. she wants to live and be a teenager again, since she lost all those years in academics in her youth. one little problem, she is still a girl of the 21st century and having trouble adapting to futuristic ways. (btw, that was my summary, but it doent mention that her love intrest is gonna be Chekov!!!)**

**i hope you like the idea and will check it out as soon as i start it!**


End file.
